


Langga

by softfornasejun



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Rimming, making love after busy schedule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfornasejun/pseuds/softfornasejun
Summary: continuation of my KenTell Imagine #2: https://twitter.com/softfornasejun/status/1352634887203819525?s=19A/Ns:Sorry in advance for typos, wrong grammars and such. Again, don't expect too much *cries*.Don't read if you're a minor and/or uncomfortable with this type of genre.Enjoy! 🖤💛
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 14





	Langga

💫 **Stell's POV**

**"'Ga may schedule tayo mamaya."**

He chuckles, **"Bakit? Pinapapunta lang kita rito para matulog,"** he smirks, **"Unless you are thinking something naughty."**

Whatever. It's been a while na rin naman. And I miss his lingering touches on my body. _I want to feel it again._

I remove my clothes, leaving my boxer, then walk closer to him. He reaches for my hand and he slowly pulls me to my silky, soft blue bed. I lay next to him and he turns my body, my back touching his chest. He instantly attaches his lips on my back, planting soft, ticklish kisses. His right hand wandering on my back, to my butt giving it a tiny squeeze then it moves in front, forming invisible circles on my stomach. My breath hitch when his hand moves down, touching me through my boxer. I stick my butt more which accidentally for my rear and his manhood to meet.

I moan feeling his hardness, **"Langga, ahh—"**

He bites my nape then licks it. He still continuously touching me with my clothes on. I can feel him lifts his upper body as the bed suddenly moves. He holds my shoulder then he lays my back flat on the bed. He licks his lips before he leans down and captures my lips. _I miss his lips._ I reach for his head and grip his hair, deepening our kiss. He adjusts himself in between my legs. He taps my legs and I automatically wrap them around his waist. He bucks down and our erection creates a delirious sensation. He does it again, rocking our body to the tune of unknown music. My hands move down and reach his butt. I push him down harder, enough for me to pull away from the kiss just to moan loud.

**"F-fuck, ang sarap!"**

We do it again for more than five minutes. Kissing, licking each other's lips, dry humping— slow then going fast. Both of us feeling our hardness through our boxers and I can also feel that I am leaking already. So I whisper to Ken to put his hard-on. _I can't wait any longer._

He kisses me one more time before he pulls my boxer then his boxer, throwing away to the dark side of my condo. I reach for his cock and pump it. He tilts his head then release a throaty groan.

 **"Can you suck me?"** he asked.

I nod. I am about to sit when he stops me, he moves closer to me and traces my lips with his tip. I touch my hard-on when I realize that he will fuck my mouth while I am lying comfortably on my bed.

He grabs one pillow and put it behind my head. I nod at him when he asked me if it's still comfortable. He put his legs in between my head then he lowers his other head until it touches my lips. I put my tongue out then he taps his cock on my tongue. I lick his cock and I gulp when I taste his salty precum. He caresses my hair before he slams his cock on my mouth, hitting the back of my throat and I inhale his manly scent through his pubic hair. I suck his cock and when I look at him, he starts to thrust further, stretching my mouth more. My eyes didn't dare to blink as I am seeing Ken fucking my mouth, slow-fast. He grips the headboard then he tilts his head, enjoying his self. My right hand wanders on my cock and pumps it. _Shit his reaction is so sinful._ He continues to fuck my mouth until he abruptly pulls out, saying that he is near and he needs to come inside of me.

He moves fast and flips me over. He lifts my waist until it is sticking out in the air. He slaps my butt then squeezes it. I look behind, anticipating his next move. I shiver when he caresses my ass, cupping my butt cheeks and squeezes it again. My knees almost fall when he licks my hole.

**"S-shit."**

He does it again then kiss it. He eats my hole like ice cream— licking me from my balls to my hole. He inserts his tongue unannounced, starting to thrust it back and forth. I squirm and tremble and about to collapse when he did that but he holds me in place, spreading my butt cheeks wider, allowing for him to have the best view of my puckered hole. I dive my face on my pillow. I hear his spits. He encircles his two fingers in my hole, teasing it before pushing it inside. I buck my hips more, asking for a deeper intrusion. And he did that, he fuck my other hole using his skillful, long fingers successfully hitting my bundle of pleasure. I lift my head and moan his name. He does it again, faster this time.

 **"Dito ba?"** he asked while panting.

I look at him then nod repeatedly while biting my lips.

**"Tangina, Stell! Mukha kang sarap na sarap."**

He pushes his fingers deeper, earning a high pitch sensual moan from me. I grip the sheet feeling super high from his thrust.

 **"I haven't fuck you with my cock but look at you,"** he finger-fucks me faster, **"para ka nang lalabasan."**

 **"Huwag ka ngang magsalita ng mga tagalog na ano,"** I shut my eyes tight, **"I get arouse more eh."**

He chuckles, **"Tagalog na ano? Tulad ng ti—"**

**"F-fuck you, Ken!"**

**"Oh, yes I will really fuck you, 'ga."**

**"'Ga, please, stop teasing me."**

**"Ipasok ko na ba?"**

**"A-ah, fuck, please,"** I look behind and said, **"Yeah, ipasok mo na 'yan,"** eyeing at his cock.

He pulls out his fingers and positions his self. He didn't give me a warning as he swiftly pushes his cock inside. I almost drool when I feel his cock inside of me. _I miss this, fuck!_

I force myself to lift my upper body. He asked me why and I answered him that I want to ride him. He groans then slaps my butt cheeks again saying that I am a naughty baby but I just ignore him. _I really want to bounce on top of him._ He helps me by holding my hips. I take a deep breath before I bounce on top of him, my smooth back rubbing his hard chest.

I bounce more and more when I feel that he needs to spit me more, _I am having a hard time to fuck myself smoothly_. So I turn my head towards him and said, **"Ken, put more spit, ang hirap gumalaw,"** he nods then he spits on his right hand. I pull out on him, then he puts his spits on his hard, angry, leaking cock. I bite my lower lip seeing the thing that is hammering my insides. I reposition myself and face Ken this time.

 **"Kiss me Ken while I'm fucking myself, ahhh—"** I moan when he spreads my cheeks. I lower myself again slowly but he pushes me down, fast and hard.

I tilt my head and said, **"Fuck, ang lalim mo."**

 **"Napadiin ba masyado?"** he said but he is smirking.

 **"Gago," we laugh a bit, "but okay lang. I like it,"** I lean forward then kiss him.

We continue kissing then exchanging it to tongue battle then kissing again while he fucks me. I leave the fucking to him because I am getting sloppier, _I am so near_.

I tilt my head when he mercilessly hit my p-spot, **"Langga, please."**

He plunges his mouth on my neck— kissing-licking-biting it. I roll my eyes when he bites the exact place on my collarbone.

 **"Fuck ang sarap!"** I said then I pump my cock, holding it tight and right, **"Tangina lalabas na, Ken!"**

He seems to be energized by what I said then he rapidly fucks me, _fucking me like we don't have a schedule for tomorrow_. Fuck that schedule, _I want me and my baby time right now_.

My eyes roll to the back of my head and my toes curl as I release in a silent moan, both of our chest and stomach paint by my white strings of cum. I slump on his left shoulder as I become limply.

 **"Stell,"** he pants as he fucks me fast and hard, **"nagbago isip ko. I'll cum in your mouth instead."**

I moan then nod.

Minutes later he taps my butt and he immediately pulls out. I wobbly kneel in front of him and bring my tongue out. I watch how he closes his eyes and he pumps three times before he messily explodes on my face— some cum successfully land on my tongue but more on my eyes, nose, chin and some on my chest. I wipe the cum on my face then lick it, gulping all of his cum in one. He leans down and kisses me passionately for a mere thirty seconds. I didn't count it, ganyan talaga si Ken after he came; sa ganyan daw siya nahihimasmasan.

He carefully lifts me and puts me on the bed. He asks for wet wipes so he can wipe our cum on our upper body. After wiping it all, cleaning everything, he gives me a glass of water. I thank him after drinking.

We lay naked in bed afterwards— his left arm on my nape while his right hand holding my left hand.

**"'Ga, did I hurt you ba?"**

I look at him then smile, **"Slight but okay lang. Tutulungan mo naman ako maglakad bukas eh- I mean mamaya,"** I look at the wall clock, **"2 am na pala."**

 **"Hindi natin namalayan ang oras,"** he chuckled.

 **"Tulog na tayo, 'ga,"** I said and he nods.

**"I love you, Ken."**

**"I love you more, Stell"**

I turn my body facing him and I kiss his lips before I nuzzle my nose at the crook of his neck. I hear him saying good night which I nod as an answer then he hugs me. I hug him too. Both of us hugging each other to sleep. Hoping that we will dream of each other— creating another love story in a different universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to wrote this because idrk haha, hindi kasi ang tagal na ring nakapending nung imagine *cries*.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 💜


End file.
